I Love You and Only You
by Zory rock101
Summary: "You have been here you an hour and you have not said a word," Yusei said, stand up and wipe his hand off that have oil all over his hand. 'Damn it. He is so hot when he showing off his muscle.' She said to herself but she did not know that she accident whisper it but it was enough to reach Yusei ear.


**I Love You and Only You**

 **One-shot**

Akiza sat in Yusei house watching him working on his duel runner. Akiza know deep down in her heart that her feeling has changed ever seen she meet Yusei but she is afraid to tell Yusei her feeling. She did not know if he has the same feels as she does. "Akiza are you okay?" Yusei asked, looking at Akiza.

"Yeah, I'm fine just watching you working on your duel runner." Akiza answer with a laugh. Yusei knew when Akiza is laying on him. "Why do you asked?" Akiza asked, looking back at Akiza.

"You have been here you an hour and you have not said a word," Yusei said, stand up and wipe his hand off that have oil all over his hand. 'Damn it. He is so hot when he showing off his muscle.' She said to herself but she did not know that she accident whisper it but it was enough to reach Yusei ear. Before he can say anything to Akiza the door fly open and the twin run in the garage.

"Yusei," Luna said, come up to Yusei.

"Yusei, guess what," Leo said with a little excitement in his voice. "I bet Luna in a duel," Leo said, jump up and dawn.

"That great," Yusei said with a smile.

"I just let you win," Luna said, looking away from her brother.

"What no you did," Leo said, looking at his sister.

"What with all the yelling," Crow said, walking in the garage. Akiza stood up and quietly sneaking out of the garage without being notice But when Yusei saw Akiza leaving the garage he follows after her.

"Akiza," Yusei said, watch Akiza turn around.

"Yeah," Akiza said with a smile.

"I heard what you say before the twin come," Yusei said, walking close to her.

"Huh?" Akiza asked in a confused looked on his face. "Will you remind me what I say?" Akiza asked, looking at Yusei.

"You call me hot remember," Yusei said, pull Akiza close to him.

"Um...Yusei." Akiza said, face turning red.

"I always think to myself that you are cute and I can finally say it," Yusei said, lend down and give her a kiss on the lips.

"What the hell? Don't make out on the freaking street." Jack yelled, getting everyone's attention ever our friends that are in the garage.

"Hey, do you want to say that a little bit louder," Yusei said, glared at Jack. Crow and the twin pop their head out of the garage door.

"Wait when did you guys starting dating in the first place?" Leo asked, pointing at Yusei and Akiza. Akiza did not say anything but she just hides behind Yusei.

"Oh my god it the king of duels." The girl said, looking at Yusei.

"Great look what you started Jack," Yusei said.

"It, not my fault if you two were not making out in the street," Jack said, walked in the garage. Yusei took Akiza hand and walked back inside and everyone looked at the new couple.

"When did you guys starting dating?" Leo asked again.

"Just now." Yusei answer, looking at Akiza with love in his eyes.

"Wait just now after a kiss you guys starting dating," Leo said in shock.

"I was not surprised about it I know eventually it would happen," Crow said, looking at Yusei and Akiza.

"Come on you guys let leave them alone now," Luna said, push the three boys out of the garage.

"If we leave them alone you know what going to happen," Jack said, looking at Luna.

"I don't care now let go," Luna said, close the door behind them.

"Akiza," Yusei said, pull Akiza close to him. "I love you, Akiza," Yusei said, lend down and give her a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too, Yusei," Akiza said, give him a kiss back.

 **5 month has passed...**

"Yusei Fudo," Akiza said, walking in the garage trying got to yelled at Yusei. Everyone looked at her then at Yusei.

"Well, I think we have to go," Crow said, grab jack and have the twin follow after them.

"Akiza, What wrong?" Yusei asked with a worrying look on his face, wipe his hand from working on his duel runner.

"Don't give me that. You said that if we do it that I will not get pregnant." Akiza said, took a deep breath.

"Akiza, Your pregnant?" Yusei asked, walked up to her.

"Yes, I am. A witch like me can't be a mother." Akiza said, let a tear run down her cheek.

"Akiza, you will be a great mother," Yusei said, pull Akiza close to him. "I will be there for you no matter what," Yusei said, give her a kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Yusei," Akiza said, wrap her arms around Yusei neck and kiss him back.

"I love you too, Akiza," Yusei said with a smile. "And I also love you little one," Yusei said, put his hand on Akiza stomach.

 **I hope you guys like this story :)**

 **I do have more stories of Yu-gi-oh 5D's are on their way.**


End file.
